Schizophrenia is a progressive and devastating neurological disease characterized by episodic positive symptoms such as delusions, hallucinations, thought disorders and psychosis and persistent negative symptoms such as flattened affect, impaired attention and social withdrawal, and cognitive impairments (Lewis D A and Lieberman J A, Neuron, 2000, 28:325-33). For decades research has focused on the “dopaminergic hyperactivity” hypothesis which has led to therapeutic interventions involving blockade of the dopaminergic system (Vandenberg R J and Aubrey K R., Exp. Opin. Ther. Targets, 2001, 5(4): 507-518; Nakazato A and Okuyama S, et al., 2000, Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents, 10(1): 75-98). This pharmacological approach poorly address negative and cognitive symptoms which are the best predictors of functional outcome (Sharma T., Br. J. Psychiatry, 1999, 174 (suppl. 28): 44-51).
A complementary model of schizophrenia was proposed in the mid-1960' based upon the psychotomimetic action caused by the blockade of the glutamate system by compounds like phencyclidine (PCP) and related agents (ketamine) which are non-competitive NMDA receptor antagonists. Interestingly in healthy volunteers, PCP-induced psychotomimetic action incorporates positive and negative symptoms as well as cognitive dysfunction, thus closely resembling schizophrenia in patients (Javitt D C et al., 1999, Biol. Psychiatry, 45: 668-679 and refs. herein). Furthermore transgenic mice expressing reduced levels of the NMDAR1 subunit displays behavioral abnormalities similar to those observed in pharmacologically induced models of schizophrenia, supporting a model in which reduced NMDA receptor activity results in schizophrenia-like behavior (Mohn A R et al., 1999, Cell, 98: 427-236).
Glutamate neurotransmission, in particular NMDA receptor activity, plays a critical role in synaptic plasticity, learning and memory, such as the NMDA receptors appears to serve as a graded switch for gating the threshold of synaptic plasticity and memory formation (Hebb D O, 1949, The organization of behavior, Wiley, NY; Bliss T V and Collingridge G L, 1993, Nature, 361: 31-39). Transgenic mice over-expressing the NMDA NR2B subunit exhibit enhanced synaptic plasticity and superior ability in learning and memory (Tang J P et al., 1999, Nature: 401-63-69).
Thus, if a glutamate deficit is implicate in the pathophysiology of schizophrenia, enhancing glutamate transmission, in particular via NMDA receptor activation, would be predicted to produce both anti-psychotic and cognitive enhancing effects.
The amino acid glycine is known to have at least two important functions in the CNS. It acts as an inhibitory amino acid, binding to strychnine sensitive glycine receptors, and it also influences excitatory activity, acting as an essential co-agonist with glutamate for N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA) receptor function. While glutamate is released in an activity-dependent manner from synaptic terminals, glycine is apparently present at a more constant level and seems to modulate/control the receptor for its response to glutamate.
One of the most effective ways to control synaptic concentrations of neurotransmitter is to influence their re-uptake at the synapses. Neurotransmitter transporters by removing neurotransmitters from the extracellular space, can control their extracellular lifetime and thereby modulate the magnitude of the synaptic transmission (Gainetdinov R R et al, 2002, Trends in Pharm. Sci., 23(8): 367-373).
Glycine transporters, which form part of the sodium and chloride family of neurotransmitter transporters, play an important role in the termination of post-synaptic glycinergic actions and maintenance of low extracellular glycine concentration by re-uptake of glycine into presynaptic nerve terminals and surrounding fine glial processes.
Two distinct glycine transporter genes have been cloned (GlyT-1 and GlyT-2) from mammalian brain, which give rise to two transporters with ˜50% amino acid sequence homology. GlyT-1 presents four isoforms arising from alternative splicing and alternative promoter usage (1a, 1b, 1c and 1d). Only two of these isoforms have been found in rodent brain (GlyT-1a and GlyT-1b). GlyT-2 also presents some degree of heterogeneity. Two GlyT-2 isoforms (2a and 2b) have been identified in rodent brains. GlyT-1 is known to be located in CNS and in peripheral tissues, whereas GlyT-2 is specific to the CNS. GlyT-1 has a predominantly glial distribution and is found not only in areas corresponding to strychnine sensitive glycine receptors but also outside these areas, where it has been postulated to be involved in modulation of NMDA receptor function (Lopez-Corcuera B et al., 2001, Mol. Mem. Biol., 18: 13-20). Thus, one strategy to enhance NMDA receptor activity is to elevate the glycine concentration in the local microenvironment of synaptic NMDA receptors by inhibition of GlyT-1 transporter (Bergereon R. Et al., 1998, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 95: 15730-15734; Chen L et al., 2003, J. Neurophysiol., 89 (2): 691-703).
Glycine transporters inhibitors are suitable for the treatment of neurological and neuropsychiatric disorders. The majority of diseases states implicated are psychoses, schizophrenia (Armer R E and Miller D J, 2001, Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents, 11 (4): 563-572), psychotic mood disorders such as severe major depressive disorder, mood disorders associated with psychotic disorders such as acute mania or depression associated with bipolar disorders and mood disorders associated with schizophrenia, (Pralong E T et al., 2002, Prog. Neurobiol., 67: 173-202), autistic disorders (Carlsson M L, 1998, J. Neural Transm. 105: 525-535), cognitive disorders such as dementias, including age related dementia and senile dementia of the Alzheimer type, memory disorders in a mammal, including a human, attention deficit disorders and pain (Armer R E and Miller D J, 2001, Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents, 11 (4): 563-572).
Thus, increasing activation of NMDA receptors via GlyT-1 inhibition may lead to agents that treat psychosis, schizophrenia, dementia and other diseases in which cognitive processes are impaired, such as attention deficit disorders or Alzheimer's disease.